


I'd Get On My Knees

by elfofthedarkside



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mania Era, Pete is a needy cunning little fucker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, church - fall out boy, patrick puts up with it, recording sex audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofthedarkside/pseuds/elfofthedarkside
Summary: Patrick is trying to warm up. Pete is trying to distract him.





	I'd Get On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> To quote a tweet by @young_mistake: '...Pete Wentz emerges from the dark, an assortment of inflatables in his hands. "ADMIT THAT CHURCH IS ABOUT BLOWJOBS" he screams. I spit in his face. A rubber duck hits me.'
> 
> I spent just under an hour writing this filth. With Church playing on repeat. I might never wanna hear that song again.

_Knock-knock._

  
Patrick swore as he hit the pause button on his laptop. "What?"

  
Pete opened the door, peeking his head around. "Sorry, I didn't know you were still-"

  
"-still doing the thing I said I'd be doing for a while?" Patrick interrupted, slightly irritated. "What a shock." He sighed. "I thought you were watching tv."

  
"I was." Pete shrugged, entering fully and closing the door behind him. "But I was bored. Why are you recording yourself, anyways?"

  
Patrick pushed his honey-blond hair back, shaking his head. "I though I explained this already. I want to make sure I've got everything right before the tour starts next week. I'm singing the full song, then listening back for any mistakes in the rhythm, notes, or lyrics. I redo it a few times until it's perfect, then I move on to the next one." He laughed in spite of himself. "Simple, right?"

  
"No one comes to concerts to hear 'perfect,' Trick." Pete smiled. "They come to hear Fall Out Boy. And considering your track record of forgetting the lyrics to Immortals..."

  
"Geez, Pete, that's why I'm doing this! So that doesn't happen again!"

  
"Okay, okay." Pete held out his hands. "I get it. Perfectionist shit. That's cool." He gestured to the vacant chair. "Mind if I listen in?"

  
Patrick rolled his eyes. "Why did I invite you over?"

  
"Because you love me," Pete stuck his tongue out as he took a seat.

  
"Luckily for you." Patrick pointed an accusatory finger at him. "But no noise. Not a sound."

  
"Not a sound," he repeated, grinning crookedly.

  
Patrick grumbled something about having to start over and finding the key again, then tapped a few times on the mousepad. Pete's eyes lit up when he heard the familiar choir and organ intro. Patrick just listened for a second, nodding, then paused it and returned to the recording.

  
"Three, two, one." He pressed the button, and began to sing.

  
"If you were church, I'd get on my knees/confess my love, I'd know where to be..."

  
Pete had a dopey grin on his face as he listened to the soft, crooning voice of his friend. "My sanctuary, you're holy to me." Boyfriend. "If you were church, I'd get on my knees." Band mate. Partner. Patrick ignored him, moving up the octave and belting out the final line of the opening chorus.

  
"I'd get on my knees!"

  
Pete, just barely at the edge of Patrick's peripheral, slowly and quietly slid off the chair and crawled towards him. Patrick noticed him getting closer, but he wasn't making noise so he couldn't really tell him off.

  
"Take the pain, make it billboard-big and swallow it for me/time capsule for the future, trust me, that's what I will be."

  
Patrick had shut his eyes to concentrate better on the words themselves, but they flew open when he felt something hot and slightly damp at his crotch. Pete blinked up at him, mouthing through the thick denim with an innocent expression. Patrick shot him a glare, but was too stubborn to start the track over again.

  
"Oh, the things that you do in the name of what you love," Patrick continued, annoyed that Pete was slowly removing his pants but slightly thankful he had ditched the belt this morning. "You were doomed, but just enough; you were doomed, but just enough."

  
He inhaled a little harder than he had planned, but it was hard to not with Pete pressing open-mouthed, if silent, kisses against his hipbones. Still, he wasn't going to let him win. "If you were church, I'd get on my knees/confess my love, I'd know where to be."

  
Pete's lips trailed down until they met the waistband of Patrick's underwear. He tugged at them, having them pool around Patrick's ankles along with his jeans. Patrick set his jaw. He was usually going to add some amount of flair during this second chorus, but he wasn't sure he could summon the creativity to with this going on. "My sanctuary, you're holy to me/if you were church, I'd get on my knees." The heavy gasp he let out wasn't planned, but fuck it--it wouldn't sound too out-of-place. "I'd get on my knees!"

  
He slowly counted out the beats until the next line, pointedly ignoring Pete's wet tongue licking up the underside of his dick. "I'd get on my knees!" Pete giggled silently as he carefully spit into his hand before slicking Patrick up. "I'd get on my knees!" Patrick was trying not to watch, but he could have sworn he saw Pete mouth the words, _I sure would._

  
"I love the world, but I just don't love the way it makes me feel," Patrick practically spat out as Pete sucked him down in one swift movement. "Got a few more fake friends, and it's getting hard to know what's real."

  
Patrick took a deep breath in preparation for the next line, knowing he'd need it. "And if death is the last appointment, then we're all just sitting in new waiting rooms-"

  
"-Mr. Stump?" Pete mumbled around the mouthful of cock. Patrick growled, roughly taking a handful of the long dark hair and forcing the older man further.

  
"I am just a human trying to avoid my certain doom," He sang as Pete made a soft gagging noise. He nearly smiled, but was thrown off when Pete swallowed, the force of the suction causing a choked groan to escape him.

  
"-you were church," he tried to recover, "I'd get on my knees, yeah." His hips began to thrust into Pete's mouth, who relaxed against it. "Confess my love, I'd know where to be." Pete was grinning even as his lips were stretched obscenely around Patrick's dick; even as saliva dropped down his chin and onto the carpet and slightly onto his own sweatpants.

  
"My sanctuary, you're holy to me." Patrick tightened his grip on Pete's hair, no longer trying to hold back. "If you were church, I'd get on my knees."

  
Pete hummed happily as Patrick used his mouth, reaching up to tug at his balls with one hand. The other, which had collected some of his spit that had dropped down, now made its way behind Patrick and between his cheeks. "I'd get on my knees, yeah!" Patrick nearly yelled as Pete suddenly pushed a finger inside him. A second was quickly added, and soon Patrick was rocking back and forth onto them as he continued to fuck Pete's face, trying to find the right angle. "I'd get on my knees, ah, uh, uh!"

  
Patrick knew there would definitely be wet noises in the background of the recording, but he was too far gone to care. He knew the run was coming up, and he wanted to hold off on finishing until the song was over. "I'd get on my knees, yeah!"

  
Pete hit his prostate as if he had timed it with the high note. _The fucker,_ Patrick thought. "I'd get on my knee-ee-ee-ees!"

  
Five counts of rest, and he launched back in. Pete was trying to be subtle about adding a third finger. Patrick slapped him hard across the face. "If you were chu-u-u-u-urch, I'd get on my kne-e-e-e-e-e-ees/confess my _love_ , I'd know where to be!" Pete was consistently rubbing against his prostate, determined to make him come before the chorus ended. "My sanctuary, _ah!_ You're holy to me, you're holy to me!" Patrick felt his climax rising in his stomach, and he slowed down his thrusts. Pete took this opportunity to double his efforts on Patrick's cock, sucking hard and flicking his tongue over the tip, all the while still pressing his fingers firmly against Patrick's sweet spot.

  
"If you were chu-u-urch, yeah, I'd get on my knee-e-e-e-ees, yeah!"

No sooner than the final word had left his mouth, Patrick's hips stuttered, pulling Pete down one last time as his release flowed down his throat. He let him go, and Pete leaned back, gasping, letting the last few pulses of stickiness splash his face as he pulled out of Patrick.

  
"I... win..." Patrick gasped before stumbling over and pressing the stop button. He nearly collapsed onto the floor, and Pete shuffled up next to him.

  
"Good for you," he replied with a smirk, still trying to catch his breath.

  
Patrick couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him as he stared up at the ceiling. "God, you're insufferable. How will I ever get anything done?"

  
"Beats me." Pete returned the laugh. "But before you even try, I would like to respectfully request for you to get me off, too."

  
Patrick sighed like it was a chore, but his expression betrayed him. "Fine. But I'm definitely keeping that recording."

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, for my first *published* Peterick smut I think I did okay. And it's current time period and everything. Wow.  
> Please let me know what you think, what I could do better next time, etc.


End file.
